veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Silly Sing-Along! (1996 prototype version)
A Very Silly �� Sing ��-Along! (RARE 1996 VHS �� Prototype Version) Songs ��: * VeggieTales Theme Song �� * I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) * The Dance �� of the Cucumber �� (from Rack, Shack & Benny) * Lagoon Song �� (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) * The Water Buffalo Song �� (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared ��?) * God Is Bigger (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared ��?) * I Love ❤️ My Lips �� (from Dave and the Giant Pickle ��) * Oh �� No ��! (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared ��?) * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The Toy That Saved Christmas ��!) * Stand Up (from Rack, Shack & Benny) * The Hairbrush Song �� (from Are You My Neighbor?) * The New and Improved Bunny Song �� (from Rack, Shack & Benny) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Bonus) Differences Due to the entirety of the VHS cover being the exact same one used for the final print (in real life) and the most minor/least number of differences out of all the other episodes in their prototype editions, this episode is the rarest and most challenging prototype to find, as the VHS cover easily makes it confusing just like with a slower-framerate version of the 1995 Word VHS of Rack, Shack and Benny and the rarer 1995 Word VHS of Are You My Neighbor? with the blue Disney warning screens. A copy of this prototype with an alternate boxart (which is based on the poster for the episode) exists and has the same content as the Word promotional mail-order VHS version, but never released by Big Idea until a former Big Idea intern managed to sell it on eBay in 2019 for $500.00. The only differences in this video are included as follows: * A different teaser for "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!" (before the title was finalized) The theme song is unfinished, and has a couple of differences, the differences are: ** Larry nods his head to the camera after Bob says "Have we got a show for you!". This animation wasn't used in the theme song of the retail version of any other episode, but a similar one was used starting in 1998 with Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. ** The clip montage begins after "VeggieTales" is sung for the first time. ** Slightly different clips from this episode are used. ** The lyrics "Broccoli, celery, gotta be; Lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen; Cauliflower, sweet and sour, half an hour" aren't sung. Instead the chorus sings “VeggieTales” over and over again until they reach the rest of the song. ** Both major segments have credits. ** Even the closing countertop still has credits, using an instrumental of the VeggieTales theme song. * Busy, Busy playing in between "I Can Be Your Friend!" * Some Veggies Went To Sea playing in between The Dance �� of the Cucumber �� and Lagoon Song" * Fear Not, Daniel We’ve Got Some News Can’t Believe It’s Christmas and Grumpy Kids!" playing in between "Oh ��, NO ��!" and "Stand!" *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps were added to the same as The End of Silliness?. * The full Big Idea logo plays after the credits instead of it being a still image. Category:Prototype Versions Category:VHS Category:VHS ��